board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Rate the Game - KCF + Ed edition
Rate the Game was previously done by a slew of users, but Ed Bellis rebooted the topic series. After so many topics, he lost interest and asked KCF0107 to take over, and KCF has run it ever since (Crash Team Racing being his first topic). Rules - Rating scale is 0.1 - 10, using 5 as an average, and you may use no more than one decimal place or I will round down. - Unless a specific version is stated or omitted, rate the best version that you have played for games that were released on multiple platforms or have multiple editions. - Only vote if you have played it enough to rate it (varies by game and use your discretion) - Retro-rating is allowed and encouraged. Rankings # Xenoblade Chronicles (9.503 / 30 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (9.304 / 48 votes) # Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (9.241 / 53 votes) # Final Fantasy Tactics (9.231 / 48 votes) # TimeSplitters 2 (9.217 / 28 votes) # Super Smash Bros. Melee (9.204 / 68 votes) # Dark Souls (9.193 / 30 votes) # Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (9.176 / 43 votes) # Okami (9.172 / 43 votes) # StarCraft (9.166 / 51 votes) # Assassin’s Creed II (9.148 / 39 votes) # Fire Emblem (GBA) (9.141 / 43 votes) # Portal 2 (9.133 / 39 votes) # Super Metroid (9.122 / 66 votes) # Mass Effect 2 (9.120 / 39 votes) # Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception (9.115 / 26 votes) # Mother 3 (9.078 / 37 votes) # Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening (9.072 / 22 votes) # Civilization IV (9.065 / 35 votes) # Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (9.052 / 34 votes) # Super Mario World (9.045 / 51 votes) # Paper Mario (9.028 / 50 votes) # Metal Gear Solid (9.025 / 60 votes) # Valkyria Chronicles (9.004 / 25 votes) # Final Fantasy VI (8.997 / 43 votes) # Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (8.996 / 28 votes) # Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec (8.980 / 10 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (8.960 / 40 votes) # Pikmin 2 (8.952 / 21 votes) # Crash Team Racing (8.935 / 40 votes) # Chrono Trigger (8.934 / 55 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (8.931 / 41 votes) # Batman: Arkham Asylum (8.927 / 62 votes) # Sonic 3 & Knuckles (8.926 / 38 votes) # Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective (8.917 / 34 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask (8.908 / 57 votes) # Perfect Dark (8.900 / 39 votes) # Rock ‘n Roll Racing (8.900 / 10 votes) # Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (8.898 / 71 votes) # Grim Fandango (8.868 / 22 votes) # Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride (8.860 / 23 votes) # BioShock (8.835 / 65 votes) # Mega Man 9 (8.833 / 24 votes) # Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors (8.827 / 37 votes) # Burnout Paradise (8.778 / 19 votes) # The Secret of Monkey Island (8.773 / 19 votes) # Hitman: Blood Money (8.770 / 10 votes) # MVP Baseball 2005 (8.750 / 16 votes) # Deus Ex (8.747 / 21 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Link’s Awakening (8.735 / 34 votes) # Pokemon Red / Blue / Yellow (8.715 / 57 votes) # Metroid Prime (8.713 / 76 votes) # Final Fantasy IX (8.711 / 60 votes) # Bastion (8.709 / 32 votes) # Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (8.707 / 71 votes) # Super Mario Bros. 3 (8.694 / 88 votes) # WarioWare: Twisted! (8.665 / 20 votes) # Mega Man 3 (8.664 / 34 votes) # Star Fox 64 (8.661 / 47 votes) # Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (8.661 / 47 votes) # Batman: Arkham City (8.654 / 24 votes) # Spyro the Dragon (8.651 / 29 votes) # Spec Ops: The Line (8.650 / 18 votes) # Snowboard Kids 2 (8.650 / 8 votes) # Kirby Super Star / Fun Pak (8.641 / 24 votes) # Portal (8.630 / 109 votes) # Serious Sam: The First Encounter (8.625 / 4 votes) # Mega Man 2 (8.592 / 78 votes) # NiGHTS Into Dreams (8.590 / 11 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time (8.584 / 53 votes) # Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (8.582 / 29 votes) # Jet Set/Grind Radio (8.580 / 15 votes) # Contra (8.563 / 22 votes) # SoulCalibur (8.558 / 17 votes) # Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (8.550 / 50 votes) # NBA 2K12 (8.550 / 4 votes) # Banjo-Kazooie (8.542 / 66 votes) # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (8.535 / 28 votes) # Grand Theft Auto III (8.505 / 37 votes) # Super Meat Boy (8.503 / 31 votes) # Star Wars: Battlefront II (8.475 / 24 votes) # Team Fortress 2 (8.460 / 40 votes) # Fate/stay night (8.455 / 34 votes) # Mario Tennis (N64) (8.445 / 35 votes) # Max Payne (8.420 / 20 votes) # Hotel Dusk: Room 215 (8.419 / 31 votes) # Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (8.414 / 28 votes) # Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (8.407 / 14 votes) # Beyond Good & Evil (8.400 / 19 votes) # Blast Corps (8.400 / 10 votes) # Skies of Arcadia (8.370 / 51 votes) # SoulCalibur II (8.370 / 44 votes) # Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (8.348 / 31 votes) # The World Ends With You (8.347 / 63 votes) # Mortal Kombat (2011) (8.343 / 23 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (8.330 / 63 votes) # RollerCoaster Tycoon (8.322 / 35 votes) # NBA Jam (1993) (8.320 / 24 votes) # Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King (8.316 / 31 votes) # Viewtiful Joe (8.314 / 42 votes) # Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (8.296 / 28 votes) # Tecmo Super Bowl (8.278 / 19 votes) # Lunar: The Silver Star (8.275 / 20 votes) # Biker Mice From Mars (SNES) (8.260 / 5 votes) # World of Goo (8.252 / 23 votes) # Castle Crashers (8.243 / 16 votes) # Super Smash Bros. (8.242 / 59 votes) # Shining Force (8.240 / 37 votes) # Banjo-Tooie (8.231 / 35 votes) # Twisted Metal: Black (8.227 / 18 votes) # Major League Baseball Featuring Ken Griffey Jr. (8.227 / 11 votes) # VVVVVV (8.215 / 40 votes) # Resident Evil 2 (8.208 / 36 votes) # Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong’s Double Trouble (8.200 / 18 votes) # NFL Blitz (1997) (8.200 / 16 votes) # Jet Force Gemini (8.190 / 21 votes) # Diablo II (8.186 / 29 votes) # Sid Meier’s Pirates! (2004) (8.183 / 6 votes) # Peggle (8.170 / 17 votes) # Braid (8.167 / 49 votes) # Diddy Kong Racing (8.165 / 44 votes) # Illusion of Gaia (8.163 / 22 votes) # Cave Story (8.161 / 18 votes) # Final Fantasy VII (8.160 / 128 votes) # Dark Cloud (8.155 / 18 votes) # Wario’s Woods (8.144 / 9 votes) # Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (8.139 / 48 votes) # Wolfenstein 3D (8.138 / 13 votes) # Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (8.129 / 62 votes) # God Hand (8.120 / 24 votes) # Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (8.118 / 54 votes) # Deadly Premonition (8.116 / 6 votes) # Katamari Damacy (8.115 / 52 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (8.112 / 58 votes) # Advance Wars (8.111 / 35 votes) # Plants vs. Zombies (8.102 / 34 votes) # Half-Life (8.100 / 40 votes) # Conker’s Bad Fur Day (8.094 / 19 votes) # Mario Golf (N64) (8.093 / 16 votes) # Tekken 3 (8.090 / 20 votes) # Donkey Kong Country (8.084 / 45 votes) # Mass Effect (8.076 / 46 votes) # Super Mario Bros. (8.070 / 110 votes) # Alan Wake (8.062 / 16 votes) # Left 4 Dead (8.061 / 34 votes) # Street Fighter II (8.048 / 33 votes) # F-Zero X (8.047 / 19 votes) # Zombies Ate My Neighbors (8.043 / 16 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (8.031 / 109 votes) # Borderlands (8.031 / 41 votes) # Harvest Moon 64 (8.023 / 17 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8.020 / 60 votes) # Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (8.018 / 22 votes) # Dragon Age: Origins (8.011 / 51 votes) # FIFA 10 (7.994 / 17 votes) # Mario Kart 64 (7.989 / 38 votes) # Castlevania (NES) (7.985 / 21 votes) # Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! (7.984 / 57 votes) # Power Stone 2 (7.983 / 12 votes) # Trauma Center: Under the Knife (7.981 / 16 votes) # Devil May Cry (7.973 / 38 votes) # River City Ransom (7.973 / 26 votes) # Medal of Honor: Frontline (7.966 / 9 votes) # Psychonauts (7.965 / 26 votes) # Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory (7.957 / 7 votes) # Killer7 (7.942 / 19 votes) # Pikmin (7.941 / 31 votes) # Super Smash Bros. Brawl (7.934 / 118 votes) # Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (7.933 / 21 votes) # Goldeneye 007 (N64) (7.927 / 80 votes) # Shadow of the Colossus (7.900 / 81 votes) # Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords (7.900 / 12 votes) # Mario Party 2 (7.892 / 42 votes) # Need for Speed Underground (7.892 / 14 votes) # Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 (7.878 / 61 votes) # Parasite Eve (7.875 / 20 votes) # Professor Layton and the Curious Village (7.853 / 43 votes) # The Legend of Zelda (7.852 / 72 votes) # Contra III: The Alien Wars (7.852 / 17 votes) # Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean (7.850 / 16 votes) # God of War (7.812 / 33 votes) # Street Fighter IV (7.806 / 31 votes) # Pokemon Puzzle League (7.804 / 23 votes) # Cool Spot (7.800 / 17 votes) # Sonic Adventure 2 (7.789 / 57 votes) # Custom Robo (GC) (7.780 / 10 votes) # Xenogears (7.777 / 30 votes) # Secret of Mana (7.777 / 22 votes) # Beetle Adventure Racing (7.777 / 9 votes) # Stacking (7.775 / 8 votes) # Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (7.772 / 11 votes) # Mario vs. Donkey Kong (7.772 / 10 votes) # Animal Crossing (7.771 / 35 votes) # Bubble Bobble (7.752 / 50 votes) # Bully (7.738 / 26 votes) # Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (7.720 / 25 votes) # Doom (7.703 / 27 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) (7.700 / 37 votes) # Tetris (7.692 / 68 votes) # No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (7.678 / 19 votes) # Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (7.675 / 41 votes) # Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (7.671 / 46 votes) # Bayonetta (7.661 / 42 votes) # Halo 3 (7.652 / 21 votes) # Far Cry 2 (7.640 / 5 votes) # EarthBound (7.637 / 64 votes) # StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (7.636 / 19 votes) # Heavy Rain (7.630 / 36 votes) # Darkwing Duck (NES) (7.630 / 10 votes) # Space Station Silicon Valley (7.628 / 14 votes) # NFL Street 2 (7.628 / 7 votes) # Recettear: An Item Shop’s Tale (7.626 / 26 votes) # Star Fox: Assault (7.621 / 19 votes) # World of Warcraft (7.610 / 57 votes) # Gauntlet Legends (7.605 / 19 votes) # Plok (7.591 / 12 votes) # Gun (7.588 / 9 votes) # Enslaved: Odyssey to the West (7.578 / 19 votes) # Worms (7.553 / 13 votes) # Mirror’s Edge (7.550 / 16 votes) # Ico (7.547 / 23 votes) # Nier (7.545 / 24 votes) # SimCity (1989) (7.538 / 13 votes) # Eternal Sonata (7.525 / 8 votes) # Ratchet & Clank (7.516 / 18 votes) # Halo: Combat Evolved (7.515 / 72 votes) # Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon (7.500 / 6 votes) # Shadow Hearts (7.494 / 18 votes) # Viewtiful Joe 2 (7.472 / 11 votes) # MadWorld (7.458 / 17 votes) # Gears of War (7.458 / 12 votes) # Pokemon Trading Card Game (7.441 / 36 votes) # Uniracers / Unirally (7.441 / 12 votes) # Digimon World (7.430 / 10 votes) # Dark Cloud 2 / Chronicle (7.426 / 15 votes) # Kingdom Hearts II (7.425 / 47 votes) # Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth (7.417 / 34 votes) # Ninja Gaiden / Sigma (Xbox/PS3) (7.412 / 8 votes) # The Simpsons Arcade Game (7.411 / 26 votes) # Legend of Mana (7.405 / 19 votes) # Minecraft (7.404 / 23 votes) # Kingdom Hearts (7.403 / 66 votes) # Tales of Symphonia (7.385 / 75 votes) # The Oregon Trail (7.380 / 66 votes) # Umineko (7.368 / 19 votes) # Age of Empires III (7.344 / 9 votes) # Sonic CD (7.337 / 24 votes) # 1080 Snowboarding (7.327 / 11 votes) # Super Mario Bros. 2 (7.325 / 56 votes) # inFAMOUS (7.321 / 38 votes) # BioShock 2 (7.310 / 19 votes) # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (7.288 / 42 votes) # Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure (7.285 / 7 votes) # Star Fox / Starwing (7.276 / 17 votes) # Super Mario Kart (7.257 / 35 votes) # The Sims (7.250 / 26 votes) # Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (7.247 / 38 votes) # LittleBigPlanet (7.241 / 36 votes) # No More Heroes (7.239 / 33 votes) # Breath of Fire III (7.225 / 12 votes) # Vectorman (7.223 / 17 votes) # Audiosurf (7.222 / 31 votes) # Dig Dug (7.208 / 23 votes) # Chrono Cross (7.192 / 64 votes) # Ms. Pac-Man (7.174 / 31 votes) # Turok: Dinosaur Hunter (7.172 / 11 votes) # ToeJam & Earl (7.166 / 21 votes) # X-Men: The Arcade Game (7.165 / 26 votes) # Super Mario Sunshine (7.162 / 35 votes) # Brave Fencer Musashi (7.142 / 14 votes) # Crysis (7.142 / 7 votes) # Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (7.122 / 9 votes) # Crazy Taxi (7.120 / 25 votes) # Q*bert (7.105 / 19 votes) # Crash Bandicoot (7.096 / 27 votes) # Bomberman 64 (7.090 / 21 votes) # Pokemon Snap (7.080 / 96 votes) # Super Paper Mario (7.076 / 26 votes) # Halo 2 (7.073 / 46 votes) # Kirby Air Ride (7.070 / 37 votes) # To the Moon (7.066 / 9 votes) # Dead Rising (7.031 / 16 votes) # Resident Evil 5 (7.026 / 34 votes) # Daikatana (7.000 / 1 vote) # Final Fantasy XIII (6.997 / 35 votes) # Final Fight (6.988 / 17 votes) # Hexic HD (6.976 / 13 votes) # Flower (6.973 / 19 votes) # Pilotwings Resort (6.950 / 6 votes) # Rez (6.900 / 12 votes) # Dragon Age II (6.875 / 16 votes) # Donkey Kong 64 (6.860 / 33 votes) # Luigi’s Mansion (6.857 / 33 votes) # Final Fantasy VIII (6.807 / 78 votes) # ModNation Racers (6.800 / 10 votes) # Guild Wars (6.800 / 10 votes) # Crash Bash (6.792 / 25 votes) # Lost Odyssey (6.788 / 25 votes) # Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (6.780 / 25 votes) # Madden 11 (6.776 / 13 votes) # Assassin's Creed (6.770 / 41 votes) # Earthworm Jim (6.740 / 22 votes) # Limbo (6.715 / 13 votes) # Dr. Mario (6.714 / 21 votes) # The Legend of Dragoon (6.712 / 25 votes) # Sonic R (6.712 / 16 votes) # Pokemon Stadium (6.710 / 29 votes) # XIII (6.709 / 11 votes) # Tomb Raider (1996) (6.666 / 15 votes) # Comix Zone (6.653 / 26 votes) # Centipede (1981) (6.630 / 13 votes) # Balloon Fight (6.625 / 16 votes) # Kirby's Dream Land (6.612 / 25 votes) # Golden Sun (6.611 / 43 votes) # Shenmue (6.600 / 5 votes) # Dissidia: Final Fantasy (6.594 / 17 votes) # Mortal Kombat II (6.585 / 55 votes) # Indigo Prophecy / Fahrenheit (6.584 / 13 votes) # Golden Axe (6.576 / 17 votes) # New Super Mario Bros. (6.569 / 46 votes) # Galaxian (6.541 / 12 votes) # Pac-Man (6.530 / 78 votes) # Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (6.528 / 28 votes) # Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (6.481 / 32 votes) # Dragon Warrior (6.477 / 22 votes) # Mario Party (6.471 / 28 votes) # Asteroids (6.456 / 23 votes) # Yoshi’s Island DS (6.452 / 21 votes) # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (6.433 / 24 votes) # Defender (6.433 / 9 votes) # Frogger (6.429 / 27 votes) # Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney (6.369/ 39 votes) # Tales of Legendia (6.342 / 14 votes) # Final Fantasy (6.334 / 38 votes) # Fable (6.323 / 30 votes) # Mega Man (6.317 / 45 votes) # Blue Dragon (6.277 / 9 votes) # Space Channel 5 (6.275 / 8 votes) # Star Fox Adventures (6.266 / 24 votes) # Super Mario Land (6.240 / 40 votes) # Sonic Heroes (6.219 / 36 votes) # F-Zero (6.202 / 35 votes) # Double Dragon (NES) (6.082 / 17 votes) # Metroid (6.066 / 30 votes) # Duck Hunt (6.052 / 44 votes) # Space Invaders (6.052 / 34 votes) # Cruis’n USA (6.029 / 17 votes) # Costume Quest (6.009 / 11 votes) # Saints Row (5.981 / 11 votes) # Luminous Arc (5.966 / 15 votes) # Lego Island (5.954 / 11 votes) # Bejewled (5.923 / 21 votes) # Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (5.923 / 13 votes) # Wii Sports (5.915 / 82 votes) # Duke Nukem Forever (5.858 / 17 votes) # Paperboy (5.827 / 36 votes) # Sonic Unleashed (5.765 / 35 votes) # Angry Birds (5.752 / 46 votes) # Battletoads (5.707 / 28 votes) # Myst (5.615 / 20 votes) # NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (5.600 / 7 votes) # Glover (5.589 / 19 votes) # Yo! Noid (5.562 / 8 votes) # PaRappa the Rapper (5.500 / 13 votes) # Yoshi's Story (5.465 / 35 votes) # Quest 64 (5.451 / 31 votes) # Grabbed by the Ghoulies (5.437 / 8 votes) # Kid Icarus (5.428 / 50 votes) # Spore (2008) (5.346 / 15 votes) # Excitebike (5.311 / 27 votes) # Donkey Konga (5.300 / 15 votes) # Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (5.229 / 67 votes) # Enter the Matrix (5.194 / 19 votes) # Scribblenauts (5.161 / 55 votes) # Ghosts'n Goblins (5.136 / 11 votes) # Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (4.976 / 21 votes) # Shadow the Hedgehog (4.846 / 30 votes) # Pong (4.697 / 41 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (NES) (4.672 / 33 votes) # Clu Clu Land (4.642 / 7 votes) # RuneScape (4.518 / 27 votes) # Castlevania (N64) (4.300 / 12 votes) # Ice Climber (4.283 / 24 votes) # Devil May Cry 2 (4.214 / 27 votes) # Red Steel (4.171 / 14 votes) # South Park (4.036 / 19 votes) # Metroid: Other M (4.029 / 41 votes) # Spyro: A Hero's Tail (3.900 / 5 votes) # Perfect Dark Zero (3.657 / 14 votes) # Dragon’s Lair (original) (3.528 / 7 votes) # Mario is Missing! (3.242 / 19 votes) # The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants (2.900 / 10 votes) # Elf Bowling (2.785 / 14 votes) # FarmVille (2.138 / 52 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (2.130 / 23 votes) # Shaq Fu (2.107 / 27 votes) # Lunar: Dragon Song (2.025 / 8 votes) # Custer’s Revenge (1.400 / 13 votes) # Wii Music (1.327 / 11 votes) # Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing (0.895 / 21 votes) # Superman 64 (0.783 / 31 votes) # E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial (0.700 / 13 votes) # Action 52 (0.561 / 13 votes) Category:Topic Series